


A Night To Remember

by beyonceofmysticfalls



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonceofmysticfalls/pseuds/beyonceofmysticfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's perspective of Prom Night based on the extended promo of 4x19. Light-hearted Bamon Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**“I feel _nothing_ for you Damon,”** the harshness in Elena’s throaty tone caused everyone with in ear shot to stop what they were doing, if only for a few seconds, and look towards the man in question. Bonnie stared in silent shock as she watched Elena saunter away in the direction of one Stefan Salvatore, pleased with herself.

 

Even Bonnie had to admit that Elena’s words were out of line and as much as she wanted to shrug the incident off, one look at Damon instantly made her think twice. The tick in his jaw was barely visible but it was there. Bonnie noticed. She also noticed the way his fists clenched at his sides. He was pissed to say the least but Bonnie had to admit, he hid it well. Then again, Damon always had a pretty good poker face.

 

Her peridot, gem shaped eyes danced along his features as she watched him pivot on his heels and silently walk away. Bonnie’s mouth twitched with indifference as she tried to force the incident into the back of her mind, training her eyes to her cellphone as a means of entertainment. Despite being in the presence of her student body, Bonnie sometimes felt she didn’t know any of these people; most of whom she’d grown up with. She waved at a group of girls from the squad who remained social with her despite her departure from the team early last year. A pang of nostalgia hit her as Bonnie realized that she had just one more month left of high school before it was over for good. The thought excited and petrified the hell out of her. With all the happenings in the supernatural realm, college was as hard concept to entertain.

 

Groaning, Bonnie pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She promised herself a night full of fun after literally being pushed to the brink by Shane and Silas in recent months. It was a rarity that things were quiet in their world so it behooved her greatly to take advantage of this moment. That said, Bonnie tucked her phone in the confines of her bra and gathered up the sides of her dress in her left hand as she gracefully moved through the crowd towards the dance floor. That wasn’t her destination however; on the sidelines were the punch bowls and she for one hoped that someone had been kind enough to spike it.

 

As she fixed herself a cup, she stood a few feet away from the stoic chaperones as she sipped her beverage, eyeing the lively crowd. As much as she was enjoying herself she couldn’t shake the emptiness inside. Jeremy. His death was still fresh in is memory and with Caroline still shaken over Tyler’s absence and Klaus’s persistence, she had no one to really talk to about the ordeal. With Elena’s humanity off, she was the last person she could go to at the moment for comfort, leaving Bonnie once again lost to herself. She wondered briefly what could have been had Jeremy survived and came home with the rest of them; where would they be?

 

Before Bonnie could torture herself even the more, she heard a voice over the loud speaker announce that it was almost time to present Prom King and Queen. A small smile appeared on Bonnie’s lips as she scanned the crowd, mentally picturing the winners in her head. A slight shudder raced down her spine as she felt her body heat be drained from the right side of her. Turning, she tilted her head back and was met with the killer side profile of Damon Salvatore who stood stoically beside her, fists shoved in his pockets as he scanned the crowd with a menacing, almost predatorily gaze. Though she and Damon had never been friends, even she had to admit that he was a total babe. For a minute she allowed herself to gaze at him before turning to face the crowd again.

 

 **“Elena’s Gone.”** At the sound of her voice, Damon turned to face her just as Bonnie’s emeralds met his sapphires. Bonnie continued, “You may have been a dick to me since I’ve known you but you were there for her when she needed you and,” Bonnie sighed before she going on, “even you didn’t deserve that. Not when you were trying to help.” Bonnie waited on baited breath as she anticipated a smart remark that never came.

 

When she looked up, Damon’s gaze was on her. While his eyes seemed angry, his mouth was relaxed which meant he was in deep thought and not about to fang her to pieces in the middle of the dance floor. Bonnie didn’t even begin to entertain how she knew the difference.

 

Damon turned back to face the crowd as he mumbled loud enough for her ears only, **“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,”** he paused, **“Judgey.”** Bonnie rolled her eyes at the nicknamed he coined her, irritated without any real anger.

 

 **“Well, it’s the least I could do,”** at the raise of his eyebrow, Bonnie elaborated **. “Stefan told me how you stayed behind to find me.”** Upon learning that Damon of all people was adamant about not leaving without her, touched Bonnie more than she was comfortable to let on. Apparently there was two weeks of her life that she completely blocked out thanks to Silas so learning this tidbit was hard to digest in the beginning along with everything else. She was sure he hated her up until then. Smiling, stiffly, Damon nodded with a simple shrug but before Damon could ruin the moment like she sensed he was about to, she spoke up. **“I know you probably had your own selfish reasons behind it but, you didn’t desert me and I don’t take it lightly so, thanks.”**

 

It wasn’t lost on Damon that she used the same words he had when he thanked her for deactivating the gilbert device almost two years ago and by the knowing smirk on her face, he knew that she’d done it on purpose. Damon didn’t fight the smirk that etched on his face as he stared down at the young witch, taking her in with a new light. Despite their back and forth over the years, Damon had to admit that out of all the people he’d been forced to work with, he admired Bonnie the most because despite how different they were, they were a lot of like and they actually got things done. That and she didn’t put up with any of his shit; which both irritated and intrigued the hell out of him.

 

Before Damon had a chance to respond, he was interrupted by Bonnie’s name being call, to which he only smirked as a spotlight shined on the both of them. He clapped as he looked down at a stunned Bonnie who looked more confused than anything. She glanced up Damon as if he had the answers, who only smirked and stepped to the side, holding out his hand as he bowed before her.

 

 **“The people have spoken, my queen,”** he teased as he kissed her hand and pulled her towards the stage as he escorted a squealing witch to the steps of the stage.

 

 **“I didn’t even know I was nominated, what the hell!”** Shock coursed all through Bonnie’s system. As tears filled her eyes, she threw her arms around Damon’s neck for an impromptu, but much welcomed hug before gracefully ascending the steps. Damon watched from the sidelines with a small smile as he watched the teenage witch accept a bouquet of flowers and her Tiara. From a distance he could hear Caroline screaming the loudest as she cried for her best friend of forever.

 

Damon had to admit that Bonnie looked stunning in her navy blue gown and found it hard for his eyes to stay away from her chestnut globes that were perched right underneath her slender neck. He’d never admit it out loud but as a vampire, Bonnie had an insanely beautiful neck. The deep mahogany color accentuated the veins that were visible whenever she strained too hard with a spell or was busy yelling at him, no doubt.

 

The prom King was announced and Damon rolled his eyes at Matt Donovan walked to the stage humbly, immediately taking an emotional Bonnie in his arms. It was great to see her alive which was a great feat in itself given the death they all faced on a daily basis. His mind flashed back to when he was on the island searching high and low for the resident witch. He had told himself that he only needed to find her for two reasons; they would always be in need of a witch and secondly, for Elena in hopes to resurrect Jeremy. But as time passed and Bonnie continued to elude him, Damon dreaded that she too would be carried home like her ill-fated lover.

 

The relief that flooded him upon finding her was enough to click his heels but settled for a hug instead. It chilled Damon how natural the hug felt but at that moment he couldn’t dwell; getting the hell off that island was top priority. Damon was silent the entire plane ride as Bonnie cried over the loss of Jeremy and then raved about how she was convinced she could bring him back. To say she was completely out of character was an understatement and Damon kept in mind to be on watch for Bonnie in case she suddenly went off the rails. After all, someone had to look out for the kid.

 

 **“You know, for the life of me I can’t figure out how Bonnie won. I mean, even I was shocked and I planned the damn thing!”** Damon knew it was Caroline without even turning to acknowledge. Damon smiled inwardly as the two of them watch Matt and Bonnie share a dance with one another; the floor cleared completely save the King and Queen.

 

 **“Stranger things have happened,”** Damon shrugged, though Caroline peered peculiarly at him.

 

 **“Right. Like you compelling the announcer earlier to read Bonnie and Matt’s name instead of Elena and Stefan’s.”** Damon started for a moment, then turned to meet Caroline’s knowing gaze. Knowing his hands were caught in the proverbial cookie Jar, Damon shrugged it off as nothing more than ‘Damon Logic’.

 

 **“Call it payback,”** Damon explained nonchalantly, trying hard not to replay Elena’s earlier words. Though he knew that she was a different person with her humanity off that didn’t stop the words from striking a chord against his own insecurities. Rather than lashing out like he was prone to, Damon found himself numb to it all; though he was sure his anger would catch up to him later and heaven help whoever was around when it happened. As if on cue, his Bermuda blue eyes scanned the crowd briefly only to see no signs of the couple in question anywhere. He wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that.

 

 **“Right,”** was all Caroline said before chuckling and walking off, leaving Damon a prisoner to his own thoughts. He watched silently as the dance finished up and Matt hugged and kissed Bonnie on the cheek to which he rolled his eyes to. The crowd clapped and the dancing resumed to their regular dancing. Damon felt his brow perk when he noticed Bonnie was making her way back to him, the dazzling tiara bring out an extra sparkle in her eyes that made Damon want to scoff yet smile at the same time; she could be adorable sometimes when she wasn’t judging his every move.

 

 **“May I have this dance, Sir?”** Bonnie asked with a voice deeper than her own, extending her hand and curtsying before him. Grinning at the bewildered look on his face, Bonnie shuffled her feet to the beat of Pusher Love Girl by Justin Timberlake. When Damon took too long to answer, Bonnie shrugged and turned around.

 

She hadn’t taken ten steps when she felt Damon approach her from behind. As she moved to turn to face him, his hand rested on her shoulders and bulled her body flush against his form as he swayed with her. Bonnie smiled as flashed from the first time they danced together flooded her mind. While that one was fun and free, Bonnie had to admit that this one was more sensual. Damon’s arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close, his face buried in her hair and neck.

 

The pair threw caution to the wind as they lost themselves in the music, grinding on one another just enough for minds to wander but enough to leave much to the imagination. Damon always amazed Bonnie in terms of dancing; in all honesty she didn’t peg him as the dancing type, nor did she ever think he’d be great at it. As they dance, Damon spun and twirled Bonnie around, smirking when her eyes widened with amusement.

 

 **“You _do_ know that you owe me for saving your delicate, mortal, life,”** Damon spoke over the music as they grinded against one another. Bonnie glanced up over her shoulder and smirked, deciding to go along with him for once.

 

 **“As long as it’s not my first born, I might be able to come through.”** Damon chuckled and held her arm high over hear head, spinning her out and away from him. He held his arm in place as Bonnie rolled her hips and circled him like a predator. Her eyes never left his face while his eyes roamed all over her body, forcing him to run a tongue over his lips out of habit. Bonnie felt a surge of confidence burst through her as she made her way back to her previous spot in front of him slowly.

 

 **“Just… don’t slap or withy juju me, alright”** he stated as she completed her circle around him. Before Bonnie could protest, Damon pulled her back to him and dipped her over his left arm, leaning into her for a kiss on the lips. Damon fought against the smile upon hearing her heart skid to a stop before resuming more rapidly than before. Their lips stayed glued for two seconds and Damon waited for the perfect moment for her lips to part and sent his tongue crashing into hers.

 

Bonnie’s body stilled completely. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she contemplated pulling back and slapping him or returning his kiss. For a brief moment she analyzed everything from the his intoxicating scent to what to make out of this moment, shrugging, Bonnie threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss finally, leaning into him. Why not end the night perfectly? It was just a kiss and who said her friends were the only ones that could have fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will have multiple chapters since it's just a drabble. Should I find inspiration and direction for this, I shall continue. Enjoy. :) It's my first. I own none of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be a victim of feels.


End file.
